The promise
by JupiterGodess
Summary: A small fanfiction about Degel and Unity. Because I somewhat like the Aquarius Saints.


The ice shimmered in a cold, blue light. In any other country, right now the sun would be rising, spreading her warm touch over the lands. But this was Siberia.

Siberia was different.

The green-haired boy sat in the never fading light of the midnightsun and watched the land around him. The glissening peaks of ice stretched as far as the eye could see. His gaze was empty, his eyes set on the images flickering through his mind.

"Hey, Degel! There you are!"

A familiar voice brought the young boy back from his thoughts. He turned and saw a blond boy, about his own age, smiling broadly at him.

"I thought you'd be here", the newcomer proclaimed. "Whenever you want to ,think', you go out here and watch the land around you."

Degel replied with a faint smile.

"Well, I love this land. I love Siberia. Plus, out here nobody disturbs me. But, tell me, Unity, what's the matter? Why did you come here?"

The blond boy's expression suddenly turned serious, and, much to Degel's surpise, sad.

"My…" Unity sighed heavily. "My father wants to see you."

"Your… father?"

Unity was the son of nobody less than the leader of the people of Bluegaard, the home of the two boys. If the leader himself wanted to see Degel, then it had to be something serious, especially when considering Unity's expression.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Unity! What's the matter?"

"Nothing!", the other boy replied harshly. "Just come on already!"

Too surprised to resist, Degel let Unity grab his left sleeve and pull him along. A few minutes later, they reached the entrance to Bluegraad, and walked through the icy streets. After a few more minutes, they reached the palace of Bluegaard, where the leader and his family resided. It also contained the biggest and most valuable library of the world – the knowledge of the world, so to say.

Still saying no word, Unity dragged Degel through the almost empty hallways. The few people they came across bowed. Then, they finally reached the leader's chamber. Unity vigorously knocked three times, then opened the heavy double door.

The inside was almost like a throne room, with the difference being that it was smaller, darker and colder.

Unity's father awaited them, sitting in the leader's seat. The two boys went on the knees, then Unity announced: "I brought Degel, as you wished, father."

"Very good." The leader looked down on the two of them, then said: "What I have to say now concerns in some way both of you. But first, stand up."

The boys obeyed. Then Unity's father continued. "Degel. You have been trained to become one of Athena's Saints. You have successfully achieved the Aquarius Gold Cloth, one of the twelve most powerful armors of the Saints. There has come a messenger from the Sanctuary for you."

"A messenger?"

"Yes."

At the sound of this voice, Unity and Degel turned towards the door, which had opened again. A boy, only few years older than them and clad in a golden armor with wings, entered.

"S… Siyphus-san?" Degel stared wide-eyed at the other boy. He knew Sisyphus, the Sagittarius Gold Saint and his gentle, pure cosmos from his training at Sanctuary. "Why… why would a Gold Saint like yourself come all the way to Siberia to bring me back to the Sanctuary?"

The Sagittarius briefly closed his eyes before looking seriously at Degel. "Because I carry a direct order from the Pope himself."

"From the Pope? Sisyphus, what happened?"

"Nothing yet." Sisyphus sighed. "But it will soon. The holy war is about to start. The first specters have already awakened. Hades' awakening will only be a matter of time. That's why the Pope ordered all Gold Saints which are currently not located in Sanctuary, to get back there and to take up the posts at their temples."

Degel was silent for a moment. "So… you found her? You found Athena?"

The other Saint nodded. "Yes. She was farther away than we expected, but in the end, I was able to bring her to the Sanctuary, to safety."

"When will we depart?"

"As soon as you are ready. But, I would be glad if we could be gone in one hour time."

"I understand. I will prepare myself, then."

Sisyphus nodded once more. "I will be waiting at the gate. Oh, and Degel?"

"Yes, Sisyphus-san?"

"The Pope also proclaimed you to be Bluegaards ambassador at the Sanctuary. You will be the one handling the affairs which occur between Sanctuary and Bluegaard."

"Understood."

The two boys sat on a hill of ice and looked over the Siberian landscape stretching out before them. Neither of them spoke a single word. Then, as the silence got too tense, Unity broke it.

"So, this is it, then", he said. "It's time to say goodbye for good."

"Don't say that!", Degel exclaimed. "We will see each other again! Did you already forget our promise?"

"Our… promise…"

"Yes! That we would be the link that connects Bluegaard with the rest of the world! Now, that I am Bluegaards ambassador at the Sanctuary, we might see each other rather soon!"

"Perhaps", Unity replied. "But, think about it. How many affairs does Sanctuary have with us? Yes, we guard Poseidon's sealed soul. But that was two hundred years ago, and since then we heard nothing of Sanctuary! They have forgotten us!" The blond was talking himself into a rage.

"Unity", Degel said. The other boy went silent. "You still hold a grudge against me for becoming a Gold Saint of Athena? What you just said, is that the reason?"

The young Bluegaardian looked down. "I… I…" He looked up to Degel, tears in his eyes. "I just don't want you to go! I don't want you to go because of THEM!"

The Aquarius Saint sighed and looked upon the land before him. "They haven't forgotten us." He gave Unity a smile. "After all… I am here, aren't I?"

"Degel…"

"Unity. Do you see the stars up there?"

Stars had shown up. They formed a constellation both of them knew all too well.

"Whenever I see the Cross of the North, I shall remember our promise we made upon that constellation." Degel lowered his gaze to look at Unity. "The two of us shall be the link between Bluegaard and the rest of the world. No matter the distance between us. Never forget that, Unity."

Suddenly, there was a call.

"Degel! Are you ready to leave?"

The young Aquarius sighed. "It is Sisyphus-san. I better get going."

As the two boys stood up, Unity asked: "Does this really have to be, Degel? Is it really our destiny?"

The green-haired boy hesitated. "Whether it is destiny or not, I don't know", he finally answered. "But I have chosen a different path, which I now have to follow. Disobeying direct orders from the Pope will only get me punished, if not even killed."

"They're so cruel!"

"They are just trying to survive. Look, although it has its rules, in the Sanctuary there are also nice and friendly people like Sisyphus-san. Take Aldebaran, the Taurus Saint for one. Or Libra Dohko. Don't forget, we carry the weight of the safety of the world on our shoulders. One small mistake, and everything would be over."

Unity lowered his gaze uncomfortably. "I see… There can nothing be done about this. So, goodbye then, Degel. I shall never forget you."

"As I shall never forget you and my home Bluegaard", responded Degel. "Farewell, Unity! Until we meet again!"

"Until… we meet again."

While running down the hill toward the waiting Sagittarius Saint, Degel turned back and waved.

Behind was left a lone boy, amidst the cold.

Never would they have imagined under what circumstances they would meet again.


End file.
